Gloed 12
by ANNAnas
Summary: Jesse en Noor zijn broer en zus. In het vuur ligt het antwoord dat zij beiden zochten. Het vuur lag daar waar zij toen hebben gekeken. Wanneer je het antwoord vindt dat je zoekt, reageer je dan zoals je verwacht had te reageren, of heel anders?
1. Chapter 1

**Proloog.**

Hij keek naar haar en haar ogen boorden zich terug in de zijne. Zij stond voor de haard die op dit late uur nog steeds brandde. Hij glimlachte kalm, haar uitdrukking was die van verbazing en verwachting. De rode gloed die het vuur verspreidde was de gloed die zij het mooist vond. Hij had tot dit uur gewacht, totdat ze alleen zouden zijn, met slechts de haard en elkaar als ooggetuigen.  
Hij wist dat dit niet juist was, dat het niet zo hoorde. Maar haar ogen…  
Zij sloeg haar armen over elkaar heen en keek hem strak aan. Zij wist niet wat hij van haar wilde, dit was heel anders.  
Hij liet zijn blik langs haar gekruiste armen glijden, weer terug naar haar ogen, hij stapte naar haar toe. Zijn armen gleden als vanzelf langs haar middel. Zij ontspande zich nu weer, dit was normaal. Dit was zoals wel vaker gebeurde. Zo konden ze wel eeuwig blijven staan. Met enkel elkaar en het vuur. Maar het vuur in de haard was niet het enige vuur dat op dat moment brandde…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 1.**

De regen viel met bakken uit de hemel, de lucht zag er dreigend uit, alsof er ook nog onweer bij zou komen. De regendruppels op de ramen beletten het zicht van een zestienjarig meisje dat voor het raam stond. Haar donkere haren waren in een slordige vlecht vastgebonden. Het zag eruit alsof zij niet eens de moeite had genomen het te kammen. Het meisje stond naar buiten te kijken.  
Het was haar plekje, daar voor het raam.  
'Noor! Kom nou, er is niets te zien!' Een kreet uit de mensenmassa bij een van de tafeltjes deed Noor opschrikken. Ze draaide zich om en zag haar vriendin verwoed naar haar zwaaien. Een vluchtige glimlach krulde haar lippen ietsje omhoog. Na een laatste blik naar buiten en een diepe zucht liep ze naar haar vriendin toe. Ze wist wat haar vriendin dacht. Astrid vond dat ze te vaak bij het raam stond: het was een tic van haar geworden. Astrid had gelijk, zij stond vaak bij het raam. Er was veel waar zij over moest nadenken, dat kon alleen daar.

Astrid grijnsde Noor vrolijk toe. Haar haren hingen losjes in twee lage staarten langs haar gezicht. Zij stootte Marjolein aan, die juist een gum zocht in haar tas. De tekening die zij had gemaakt lag in het midden van de tafel. Zij keek op en glimlachte Noor toe.  
'Heej Noor, is alles nog goed met je?' Haar stem had iets van een moeder, bezorgd, maar ook weer niet té.  
'Ja, ik ben oké, heus.' Afwezig keek zij naar de anderen die aan de andere kant van de tafel zaten. Jesse probeerde de potloden van Marjolein stiekem weg te halen. Lars keek, net als Noor, gewoon toe.  
Marjolein hield haar blik op Noors gezicht gericht, alsof ze zichzelf ervan wilde overtuigen dat er inderdaad niets was. Een kleine eerstejaars keek stiekem naar de tekening en barstte in lachen uit.  
'Wat moet dat in vredesnaam zijn!'  
Marjolein draaide zich met een ruk om en keek de jongen dreigend aan. 'Dat is nou wat je noemt een gedachtegang van de vreselijkste gedachten die je je maar kan indenken.' De grijns van de jongen trok weg, zijn mond viel open van verbazing.  
'Dat, dat, kan niet... echt niet...' Hij keek haar nog steeds verbijsterd aan, maar toen hij de gezichten van Jesse en Lars zag schuifelde hij weg van het groepje.  
'Zo, is dat echt zo?' Lars keek Marjolein vragend aan, die haar schouders ophaalde.  
'Ik moest iets verzinnen, hij had hem anders verscheurd denk ik zo...'

'Waar is Daan heen?' vroeg Noor om van onderwerp te veranderen. Astrid rolde met haar ogen. Astrid rolde om het minste of geringste al met haar ogen, een eigenschap die Noor niet van haar kon waarderen. Zij kreeg altijd het gevoel alsof zij dom was, alsof Astrid haar voor gek uitmaakte.  
'Waar denk je?'  
Jesse grijnsde. 'Hij is aan het lezen, in de bibliotheek.'  
Noor haalde haar schouders op, ze had het kunnen weten, maar de ochtend was niet haar favoriete moment om veel na te denken. In feite sliep zij nog steeds hoewel ze al een uur wakker was. Dat was ook een van de redenen waarom zij graag bij het raam stond. Daar kon zij gewoon even tot rust komen zonder gezeur aan haar hoofd.  
Noor draaide zich half om en keek weer naar het raam.  
"Nee. Dat moet je niet doen, Noor. Het is niet goed altijd daar te staan." Zonder op te kijken wist Noor dat Marjolein die woorden had uitgesproken.  
_Mama Marjo…_   
Marjolein stond erom bekend de dingen juist te weten en ze ook juist te zeggen. Zij was bovendien altijd degene die wist wat er scheelde en mensen aan het praten kreeg.  
"Waarom mag dat niet? Ik kan het toch niet helpen…"  
Jesse grijnsde. 'Mijn zusje moet weer moeilijk doen hoor… Wat maakt het uit, Noor, doe het gewoon niet meer.'  
Noor staarde haar broer aan. Haar hart leek een slag te missen, haar gedachten en gevoelens vochten om voorrang. Ze begreep het niet, waarom zei juist hij zoiets? Hij moest haar toch het beste kennen? Hij had haar toch het langste van allemaal gekend? _Jesse! Ik ben je zus! Je weet toch waarom ik daar sta, alsjeblieft zeg! Je zou moeten weten wat het voor mij betekent, je zou beter moeten weten dan zo'n vreselijke misvatting te maken…_   
'Het maakt heel veel uit, jullie allen maken er een probleem van! Nooit hebben jullie bij Daan geklaagd om het feit dat hij altijd en overal leest, maar jullie kunnen het niet laten mij hierop aan te spreken. Waarom is het zo belangrijk? Waarom mag ik niet één ding doen zonder opmerkingen te krijgen?' Noor keek haar broer boos aan, zijn gezicht betrok. Astrids ogen versmalden zich. Marjolein keek bezorgd van de een naar de ander. Jesse opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen maar keek Noor niet aan: hij keek haar nooit aan als zij boos was.  
Noor schudde haar hoofd en stond op. 'Laat mij, laat me gewoon!' Haar stem trilde een beetje en ze draaide zich snel om, ze vluchtte weg van de anderen de leerlingenkamer uit.

Jesse keek treurig naar Marjolein, zijn gezicht sprak boekdelen voor haar.   
'Waarom moet ik altijd naar haar toe gaan? Ze is nu kwader dan anders hoor.' Zij keek fronsend naar de anderen die haar verwachtingsvol aankeken.  
"Je weet toch wel dat Noor alleen naar jou luistert, Marjo? Dat is altijd al zo geweest, waarom zou het deze keer anders zijn? Je weet wat ze doet als wij nu gaan proberen haar weer rustig te maken." Marjolein knikte zwijgend, zij wist het, maar ze kon niet geloven dat haar al na een paar seconden werd gevraagd Noor achterna te gaan.  
"Moeten wij Noor niet gewoon even zelf laten bedaren, zelf laten nadenken? Volgens mij heeft zij vragen in haar hoofd die niemand van ons kan beantwoorden, die zij zelf moet beantwoorden. Als ik dan nu naar haar toe ga… -" Zij keek woedend naar Jesse die haar gretig aankeek. "Ik had niet gezegd dat ik naar haar toe zou gaan Jesse, ik mag het altijd oplossen van jou!"  
Jesse stond snel op. Zijn gezicht stond grimmig en bedachtzaam.  
"Wat ga je doen? Je gaat toch niet nu naar haar toe?" Lars keek bezorgd naar Jesse, Marjolein had gelijk: ze moesten niet te snel handelen. Noor had teveel dingen aan haar hoofd. Misschien moest ze inderdaad even zelf rustig kunnen nadenken. Beslissingen maken.  
Astrid keek van de een naar de ander, zonder commentaar te leveren. Zij kon prima meepraten over van alles en nog wat, maar niet over ruzies.  
"Nee. Ik ga niet naar haar toe." Jesse liep langzaam naar het raam, naar de plek waar zijn zus altijd zo vaak stond. Hij had het gevoel gehad, dat hij iets moest doen, maar hij wist niet wat.  
_Wat betekent dit toch allemaal? Moet ik erin meegaan, of moet ik het tegenhouden?_   
Jesse vroeg zich verwonderd af wat Noor hier vond. Zijn zus leek altijd te zoeken naar iets, iets wat niet voor de rest bestemd was. Maar toch…

Daan keek verbaasd op toen hij Noor aan zag komen. Hij zat aan een tafeltje met een boek voor zijn neus. Zij liep langs hem heen zonder hem aan te kijken.  
_Ojee. Jesse, wat heb je nu weer gedaan?_   
Altijd als Noor haar vrienden negeerde was er iets gebeurd tussen haar en Jesse, dan wilde ze met niemand spreken. Met niemand. Het was gewoon een regel zonder dat die was verteld. Bij Noor was het altijd zo geweest en dat zou ook altijd zo blijven. Het kon van alles zijn. Vaak had Jesse de verkeerde opmerking gemaakt over een al vrij gevoelig onderwerp. Noor kon soms heel opvliegend zijn: al meer dan een keer waren zij dat allen vergeten, maar Noor liet dat dan weer gauw genoeg van haarzelf zien.  
Daan keek weer naar zijn boek, hij was bijna klaar met het hoofdstuk maar hij wist dat hij nu toch niet verder zou kunnen lezen. Daar dacht hij nu al te diep voor na. Stilletjes borg hij het boek weer op en probeerde niet naar Noor te kijken. Zij was bij een leeg tafeltje aan het raam gaan zitten. Zo snel en zacht mogelijk als hij kon liep hij de bibliotheek uit, van plan om naar de anderen te gaan en te vragen wat er was gebeurd.   
_Misschien kan Marjolein wel met haar praten, Noor luistert altijd naar haar…_ Hij bleef midden in de gang staan. Zijn hersens maakten overuren. _En als Noor niet zou willen luisteren, als ze iemand anders nodig zou hebben? Moet ik? Zal ik? Als ik haar zou kunnen helpen… Ze zou me eeuwig dankbaar zijn!_   
Daan aarzelde. Na een korte stilte in zijn hoofd wist hij dat hij het erop moest wagen. Een betere kans zou hij nooit krijgen, hij moest het weten.  
Hij kwam weer in beweging. Ditmaal met een duidelijk doel voor ogen, een missie.

Hij slaakte een zucht toen hij haar zag zitten, eenzaam aan een tafeltje.  
_Zij zou wel wat gezelschap kunnen gebruiken…_   
Zijn gedachtegang was voorspelbaar doch belangrijk, hierdoor wist hij wat hij moest doen, wat goed was, wat juist en fijn zou zijn. Zijn voeten begeleidden hem automatisch naar haar toe. Haar haren hingen voor haar gezicht, waardoor hij van afstand haar gezicht niet kon zien. Toen hij dichterbij kwam zag hij dat ze had gehuild. Haar schouders schokten nog steeds lichtjes. Dat was logisch, voorspelbaar, maar hij schrok toch. Zij had hem nog niet opgemerkt, dat moest hij zo houden. Een vreemde gedachte kwam in hem op. Alles werd vaag in zijn hoofd. Zijn lippen vormde woorden zonder die hardop uit te spreken. Alsof hij zichzelf wilde overtuigen dat die woorden klopten. De woorden bonkten in zijn hoofd. Ze vormden een vraag. Een belangrijke vraag: zijn leven zou er door kunnen veranderen. De vraag die hij zichzelf stelde was een vraag die hij niet kon beantwoorden, nog niet.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 2. 

Haar hoofd bonkte door de vele gedachten die op de eerste plaats wilde staan. De rimpel in haar voorhoofd liet zien dat zij nadacht. De anderen om haar heen hadden weliswaar niet zo'n rimpel maar ook zij dachten na. Over een oplossing voor Noor, om het goed te maken. In feite wisten ze allemaal dat Noor het niet zou willen goed maken en Lars en Daan hadden er niets mee te maken.  
_Noor is een geval apart…_ Astrid zuchtte zachtjes, haar blik was op de tafel gericht. Alsof ze hoopte dat die haar het antwoord kon geven. Zij was degene die Noor als eerste kwaad had gemaakt en zij moest het oplossen. Ze wist alleen nog niet precies hoe.

Haar schouders bewogen niet langer, de snikkende geluiden waren verdwenen. Hij keek naar haar vanaf een afstand. Hij wilde dat hij de moed had gehad iets te zeggen, een hand op haar schouder had durven leggen. Haar durven vertellen dat zij nooit alleen was, dat hij er altijd voor haar zou zijn. Maar hij had het niet gedurfd en nu was het te laat. Hij had zijn kans gekregen, zij was daar alleen en had misschien wel behoefte aan gezelschap gehad. Net op het moment dat hij naar haar toe had willen gaan was _hij_ verschenen.  
Haar haren lagen verwilderd over haar schouders, de kortste plukjes waren losgesprongen.  
In gedachten stelde hij zich voor hoe hij erdoorheen zou glijden met zijn vingers. Hoe zij naar hem zou glimlachen en hem hetzelfde zou zeggen als hij even daarvoor had gedaan. Zijn zucht weerklonk door de hele ruimte, zij reageerde er niet op. Hij zag haar opstaan en vertrekken, waarschijnlijk naar de Grote Zaal, daar het nu wel tijd was om te ontbijten. Hij balde zijn vuisten en verwenste in gedachten zijn onzekerheid en zijn vriend die hem ervan had weerhouden.

Astrid keek naar Noor, die aan de tafel van Huffelpuf zat, in de Grote Zaal. Ze wist dat ze erheen moest, maar ze wilde eigenlijk niet. Veel te langzaam liep ze naar haar vriendin toe. Veel te zacht en voorzichtig ging ze links van Noor zitten. Doordat ze niet oplette stootte ze bijna onmiddellijk een glas om. Zij verstijfde en keek zijdelings naar Noor. Haar vriendin reageerde niet.  
"Noor? Het… het spijt me, weet je," begon ze aarzelend, omdat Noor niet reageerde sprak ze snel verder. "Ik had het niet zo bedoeld, natuurlijk mag je doen wat je wilt, dat zijn jouw zaken. Het is alleen…" Astrids hart leek een slag over te slaan. Ze had teveel gezegd. De laatste drie woorden verwoorde wat ze eerder deze ochtend al had gevonden. Nerveus keek Astrid Noor aan. Noors ogen keken haar leeg aan, alsof ze geen emotie voelde.  
"Prima. Het is goed."  
Stomverbaasd staarde Astrid haar aan. Had ze zojuist gezegd dat het goed was? Nu al?  
_Nee! Ze is nog steeds boos, dat weet je best. Ze zegt woorden die ze niet hardop zegt…  
_De woorden die Noor niet uitsprak deed een rilling langs haar rug glijden. Astrid wierp Noor een geforceerde glimlach toe en haastte zich zo snel mogelijk weg. Haar voetstappen waren snel en hard, de kleine hakjes die ze droeg weergalmde door de hele zaal.

Met een grijns zat hij voor de haard. Zijn gedachten maakten overuren en hij kon ze lang niet allemaal volgen. Hij wilde ze niet eens volgen. Hij wist een ding en dat was genoeg, meer dan genoeg. Hij zag nog steeds haar ogen voor zich, verbaasd, dankbaar, begrijpelijk. Haar lippen hadden getrild en zich omgekruld tot een flauwe glimlach. Daan had Noor een kneepje in haar schouder gegeven en was weggegaan. Maar hij wist het zeker: het was goed geweest.  
Zijn handen in zijn schoot trilden onbedwingbaar, of hij ze nu spande of niet. Een lichte blos kleurde zijn bleke wangen en lieten hem er gezonder uitzien. Zijn opluchting zou je haast in de lucht kunnen voelen. Niets anders was nog belangrijk voor hem, tijd tikte door en het maakte niet uit. 

Zij liep rustig, alsof ze doodkalm was. Alsof het niet uitmaakte dat zij boos was geworden, maar het deed haar wel iets. Het deed haar heel veel, maar ze kon het niet in de gangen uiten. Zij kon niet haar tas openmaken en perkament eruit halen, dat moest ze ergens anders doen. Buiten.  
Haar tranen waren opgedroogd, haar schouders trok ze naar achteren toen zij de buitenlucht in stapte. Ze zocht een plekje en opende haar tas, haalde er perkament, inkt en een veer uit. Hetgeen ze schreef was voor haarzelf, niet voor anderen.

_Als een plek vol veiligheid  
Als een moment van rust  
Te staan waar ik wil staan  
Voor mijzelf zonder anderen_

Om gewoon weg te zijn  
Voor mijzelf op reis te gaan  
Naar de dingen genaamd, niets  
Zonder iets met enkel dit geschrift


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 3.**

De lucht was grijs en lichte regen viel uit de lucht. Jesse rende erdoorheen, een stuk naar rechts, dan in een flauwe bocht naar links en datzelfde stuk weer terug. Hij rende, rende en rende. Je kon het zien als een soort ochtendgymnastiek, maar zo moest je het niet zien. Het was Jesse niet te doen om zijn conditie te verbeteren, of om zijn vrije tijd vol te maken. Hardlopen kon ook voor iets anders zijn, hardlopen was voor Jesse een manier om al zijn gedachten op een rijtje te krijgen. Zijn gevoelens wat af te remmen en zo mogelijk zelfs even helemaal nergens aan te denken.  
Niet aan Noor. Niet aan huiswerk. Niet aan de anderen. Zeker niet aan Noor: ze spookte nu al dagen en nachten door zijn hoofd. Hij wilde haar gezicht nu niet zien in zijn hoofd, hij wilde de woorden die ze sprak niet horen, hij wilde haar geur niet opnieuw ruiken. Alles van Noor moest even weg zijn, zijn geest helder en zijn lichaam gefocust op het rennen, stap voor stap voor stap.  
Zijn haren waren nat, zijn T-shirt was nat van de regen en zijn eigen zweet. Het zand tussen de stenen, onder zijn voeten die zich ritmisch voortbewogen, werd modder.  
Jesse rende, met iedere gedachte rende hij weer een stukje. Zijn ademhaling ging zwaar maar nog wel regelmatig.  
_Noor, ze is te lief, ze moet niet zo lief zijn..._ Hij spuwde op de grond en veegde zijn mond af. _Dit mag niet, niet kan niet. Het moet niet kunnen, het gaat niet... of wel, maar dan..._ Jesse remde af, liet zijn tempo zakken en stond uiteindelijk stil. Met zijn handen in zijn zij controleerde hij zijn ademhaling, zijn borst ging ongecontroleerd op en neer, op en neer. Hij wist het en hij wilde dat hij het niet wist. Noor was voor hem even onbereikbaar als de maan ooit aan te raken. Hij keerde terug naar het kasteel, gefrustreerd en met een missie. Praten met Noor, alleen praten. Het was alleen zoveel meer dan alleen praten...

Noor lachte. 'Maar Daan, je moet toch wel eventjes zonder boek kunnen?'  
'Nee, ik niet.' Daan grijnsde en legde toen overdreven voorzichtig zijn boek terug in zijn tas. Hij keek Noor schattend aan. "En? Hoe vond je dat, dat is toch wel knap van mij hé?"  
'O, echt fantastisch schat! Kom, ik geef je een knuffel!' Astrid sprong uit haar stoel en rende met een kreet op Daan af. Met grote ogen keek Daan Astrid aan, hij leek lang nodig te hebben om te beseffen wat Astrid wilde doen. Toen hij had eenmaal doorhad vertrok hij zijn gezicht, gooide zich over de leuning, struikelde onhandig over zijn eigen tas en sprintte met Astrid vlak achter zich de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf uit. Het gelach van Noor en Marjolein klonk hen na.   
Jesse schudde zijn hoofd en beet op zijn lip om niet ook in lachen uit te barsten. Hij wist dat Daan niet tegen knuffels kon en al helemaal niet tegen die van Astrid. Het was nooit duidelijk of je het er levend van af bracht.  
Jesse ademde diep in en keek naar haar.

Je gedachten kunnen overal heen gaan, je geest speelt voordurend, kijkt altijd rond. Als je lichaam niets doet dan doet je geest wel van alles. Dromen, fantaseren, nadenken. Op lastige vragen een antwoord zoeken, of proberen na te gaan welke gevoelens je voor een persoon hebt.  
Jesses geest deed dit nu ook, op hoge snelheid. Hij keek naar Noor, zijn lichaam liet hem naast haar op de stoel zakken. Zijn geest probeerde hem moed in te spreken, als een vriend die je hand vast grijpt. Noors lach klonk hem nog na in zijn oren: haar mooie zuivere lach. Een lach die hij altijd zou horen, zijn hele leven lang.  
Jesse zuchtte en keek naar Noor. Haar ogen straalden, ze straalden als de maan straalde in de donkere nacht. Noor was zijn maan, zijn heldere punt, het begin van zijn leven, zo wist Jesse. Maar Noor was tegelijkertijd ook de donkere nacht, het einde.

Jesse en Noor stonden tegenover elkaar. In afwachting van hun volgende stap. De stappen die ze al hadden gezet waren niet te zeggen. Het waren geen stappen, er was niets gebeurd. Want, wat gebeurde er als je een knuffel kreeg? Niets. Er gebeurde helemaal niets. Dat wist Jesse. Dat wist Noor. Er was ook niets gebeurd, niet op dat moment en niet nu. Maar het speelde, de wind speelde. De kleuren van de wind speelden. De gevoelens dreven op de kleuren van de wind, in de hoop het antwoord te vinden.  
Dat antwoord kwam, als een zucht naar elkaar. Alsof twee andere mensen het deden, alsof het een film was, alsof het niet bestond. Jesses handen op haar rug. Zijn mond langs haar lippen. Noor drukte zichzelf nog dichter tegen hem aan: zij wilde hem voelen, dicht bij haar. Zijn lippen in haar nek, een lichte zucht, een ontdekking die elkander zouden veranderen.  
De dagen zouden het zeggen. Het was als een film, alsof het niet bestond. Het bestond niet, het kon niet.  
Het was het antwoord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 4.**

Lieve Jesse en Noor.

Alles wat nu is gebeurd is echt. Jullie waren het en jullie zullen het zijn. Alles ligt wel een beetje ingewikkeld, maar wanneer je de regels leer lezen ken je alles.  
Leer mijn stijl te lezen, mijn kinderen. Het zal ieder helpen zijn angsten te verzetten en zijn ware verhaal te vertellen. Ik vertrouw hierop, op alles wat hier zal staan. Onthoudt dat ik meer bedoel dan jullie zullen verwachten. Nu laat ik jullie meenemen; zoek mij, zoek mij, vind mij!

De stoere kleine Jesse die zo fanatiek mee rende met de oudere jongens, om het daarna op te moeten geven. Noor, het meisje dat met barbies 'speelde'. Het was geen spelen, je gooide ermee, hakte erop los, alsof het een bijl of knots was en je ouders monsters…  
Men weet altijd meer dan de persoon in kwestie verwacht. Daarom dat men meer nooit verwacht. Het staat geschreven in de sterren, de wolken, overal. Wit op witte achtergrond, verborgen.

Soms lijkt iets een droom, maar is het toch de waarheid, al is het geen werkelijkheid.

_Zij keek op hen neer; zij zag alles. Zij wist wat er gebeurde. De haard, de knuffel, zoen. Haar gave was om het intense te voelen. Zacht, zoals de wind zacht was kon ze hen helpen. Langzaam en beheerst, voorvoelend wat er zou gebeuren. Haar blonde haren streek zij naar achteren, de zonnestralen zorgden voor de glans. Als een engel stond ze daarboven. De mist hing rond haar gestalte; wit op de achtergrond. Haar ogen waren zo zwart als de nacht in een eeuwige bol, zonder een moment van rust._

_Alles wat hier verwoordt wordt staat in verbinding met de eeuwigheid van hen die weten wat zij altijd vreesden.  
_

_De witte letters waren niet te zien. Boodschap van verstand en wijsheid moest ieder zelf zien te vinden, zo luidde de witte letters die hun geheimen nooit prijsgaven._

Het zijn de kleine dingen die de grootste veranderingen maken. Een relatie is niet te leiden, hoewel je de Goden zou kunnen vragen om de wijsheid van hun levens.  
De kleine dingen ziet men over het hoofd, later, soms jaren later, herkent men de gevolgen ervan. Sommige lijken het slachtoffer van de kleine dingen te zijn. Er is nooit een slachtoffer, ook hier niet. Het was iets kleins, niet te zien in het licht van de haard, hoewel de gloed de mooiste was. Toch groeit het, stukje voor stukje. Jullie zijn geen slachtoffers, ondanks enige verzet, ondanks enige pijn die wordt geleden.

Zoek het. Zoek alles wat je wilt zoeken. Tracht de gloed te lezen, de boodschap is helder als je dat wilt lezen. Vind het, zodra je het kan waarderen. Koester dat wat voor je ligt, ongeacht de meningen die langs de randen omhoog kruipen zoals de zwarte rook altijd al heeft gedaan.

_Haar gezicht straalde, een glimlach maakte haar gezicht jonger en mooier. Haar hand hief zij langzaam op, voor zich uitgestrekt. Een beweging als in een aai. De lucht die ze in haar longen had gevangen blies ze langzaam uit. De damp kringelde rond.  
Ze zong, langzaam, zacht maar zeer duidelijk._

_Als de sterren verbleken  
Verwijst de route naar daar  
De witte regels staan hier  
Zonder een teken van spijt_

_Als de sterren verbleken  
Zoek daar waar je mag  
De witte regels staan hier  
Enig respect glanst ver_

_Als de sterren verbleken  
Vindt dan de eeuwige gloed  
De witte regels staan hier  
Verpand in een eeuwige bol_

_Als de sterren verbleken  
De wind fluistert ons het antwoord  
De witte regels staan hier  
Dampen in werkelijkheid vergaart_


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 5.

Zij zaten tegenover elkaar, in kleermakerszit. Het vuur aan haar rechter en zijn linkerhand verwarmde hen een beetje. Met zijn handen op zijn knieën geplaatst bestudeerde hij haar gezicht. Noor was voor hem nog steeds een raadsel.  
Jesse volgde haar kaaklijn, naar haar jukbeenderen. Langzaam en voorzichtig probeerde hij oogcontact te maken. Haar ogen, die als sterren schitterden, waren als diepe wateren zo ondoorgrondelijk als de waarlijke tijden. Ze waren donker, en de energie die eruit straalde was negatief; er lag verdriet in, intens verdriet.  
'Noor…' Hij aarzelde, wist niet goed hoe hij verder moest. Noor keek op: oogcontact.  
Alsof dat het laatste duwtje in de rug was geweest, zo begon Jesse te spreken. 'Ik ben stom geweest, Noor. Ik heb dingen zonder nadenken gedaan. Ik heb mijn ogen gesloten voor alles wat negatieve energie uitstraalde. Ik was met mezelf bezig, ik heb jouw ogen niet gezien.'  
Noor bleef hem aankijken, wendde haar blik niet af. Haar ogen waren nu de steun die Jesse hiervoor nodig had. De gloed van het vuur bescheen Noors gezicht. Zij werd er lieflijker door, mooier. Tegelijkertijd gaf de rode gloed hem zelf rust.  
'Ik wilde dingen die ik niet van je mag vragen. Dit kan niet en dat wist ik toen ik eraan begon. Toch, toch bleef de hoop. Maar daardoor vergat ik de betekenis van het ondoorgrondelijke water. Ik vergat het verhaal van intense haat, angst, pijn, dat hieruit voortkomt. Ik heb niet geluisterd.  
Dat spijt mij, Noor.'

De maan die halfvol was liet de hemel oplichten.  
'Kijk!' Marjolein wees naar de toppen van de bomen. Lars zette zich achter haar neer en sloeg zijn armen om haar middel heen. Zij lachte toen hij zijn adem in haar nek liet glijden. 'Het is mooi.' Bevestigend blies hij nog eens in haar nek en weer lachte zij.  
Lars zuchtte, hij vond het fijn weer eens samen met Marjolein te zijn. Hij kende haar nu al zo lang, ze was een goede vriendin voor hem geweest. Dat was ze nog steeds, besefte hij. Marjolein kende hem en hij mocht praten als hij wilde, maar hij werd niet gedwongen.

Lars was altijd al de stille geweest. Hij luisterde en zei af en toe iets, maar liever zei hij niets. Het niets was vaak het veiligste. Vroeger, bij zijn ouders, was niets zeggen veilig geweest. 'Ja' zeggen was niet goed, 'nee' zeggen evenmin. Niets.  
Het lag er tussenin en Lars had het 'niets' zijn eigen gemaakt. Het was vertrouwd voor hem.  
Marjolein onderdrukte een geeuw. Lars grinnikte. 'Zou jij niet eens gaan slapen kleine? Het is al laat…' Marjolein knikte langzaam. Ze draaide zich om en omhelsde hem.  
'Ja, misschien moest ik inderdaad maar eens gaan liggen.' Ze grijnsde hem toe en verdween stilletjes naar haar slaapzaal. Lars bleef achter.

Niets betekende veiligheid. Net als de maan die voor de helft te zien was. Geen 'ja'. Geen verwijten. Geen 'nee'. Geen scheldwoorden. Er was alleen stilte.  
Zijn ziel hield zich stil, Lars had die belofte lang geleden gedaan. Toen zijn ouders lieten merken dat hij voor hen beter niet had kunnen bestaan. Hij was een vergissing. Maar de stilte was nooit een vergissing geweest. De stilte zou nooit een vergissing worden. De stilte was een belofte van zijn eigen kracht.

'Wit op witte achtergrond. Witte letters, verborgen.' Noors stem was zacht. Zij keek naar haar handen en zij in haar schoot had gelegd.  
'Wat? Waar heb je het over?' Verbijsterd staarde Jesse haar aan. Hij kon haar niet volgen.  
'Witte letters op witte achtergrond,' herhaalde ze.  
'De wolken zijn wit en er staat iets in geschreven, iets dat ik zal leren lezen. Maar het is wit, alles is wit, onzichtbaar.' Noor leek in trance, alsof ze maar wat voor zich uitsprak. Toch luisterde Jesse; hij dacht dat het later een diepere betekenis zou krijgen.  
'Je hoeft je niet te schamen.' Noor keek op, haar ogen straalden; gelukkig. Langzaam blies Jesse uit, onbewust had hij zijn adem ingehouden. Hij zweeg en zij sprak opnieuw.  
'Schaam je niet, geneer je niet. Heb geen spijt van wat je hebt gedaan. Liefde is een gave. Je deed alles uit liefde en het was fijn…'  
Jesse hoorde de woorden, maar de betekenis was verwarrend. _En het was fijn… _De klank van haar stem klonk hem na in zijn hoofd. In een opwelling greep hij haar handen vast.  
'Je… Je vindt het niet, niet erg?' Onzeker kneep hij krachtig in haar handen, die nog steeds in haar schoot lagen. Noor schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, nee, mijn liefste.'  
Oogcontact.  
Ogen die straalden keken hem aan. De sterren brachten hun licht. De diepe wateren waren helder geworden. De emotie was duidelijk; liefde.  
Jesse slikte, probeerde krampachtig de brok in zijn keel weg te duwen.  
'Ik…' Hij wilde iets zeggen, hij moest iets zeggen! Noors vinger lag zachtjes op zijn lippen. Beide zwegen ze. Stilte. Oogcontact.

Gloed. De rode gloed die het vuur gaf. Opnieuw waren zij daar. Ze leerden, bij het vuur, van elkaar. Zij keken naar elkaar, een intense blik. Aanbidding. Dat was het; aanbidding. Niets anders. Rode gloed, de gloed van de liefde, van de verbondenheid. De gloed van de aanbidding.  
De rook kringelde omhoog; de onzekerheid werd naar buiten verbannen. De rook diende als omhulsel van de meningen. Het kon niet, maar het stond daar wel geschreven. Het mocht niet, maar de kleuren van de wind hadden het daar wel gebracht.  
Eenzame zekerheid van liefde.

_Er is een enkel moment van pijn, diepe pijn. Veel mensen zullen weten wat het is, wat het inhoud, hoewel het voor ieder mens anders is. Het gaat over andere dingen, er zijn andere oorzaken, een ander soort pijn, en op een andere manier gaat ieder daarmee om. Je denkt jezelf te kennen, maar je wordt verrast door iets wat je niet kan begrijpen. Je woorden, gedachten, gevoelens, het diepste binnenin je wordt werkelijkheid. Dat kun je niet zien aankomen, je kunt het ook niet voorkomen. Want, ieder is anders, en voor jezelf ben je evengoed een vreemde. Niemand kent je. Jij kent niemand. Jij kent jezelf niet.  
Hoeveel je ook zou vertellen, op een gegeven moment zie je wie jij werkelijk bent; de taal van de waarheid der levens spreekt dan tot jou.  
_

_Dan kom je voor een keuze te staan; accepteren, of tegenwerken. Beide, of niets? Maar de keuze die je maakt zal uiteindelijk de juiste zijn. Het leidt uiteindelijk tot een soort bevrijding, op welke manier dan ook. Sommige willen sterven van verdriet, sommige willen vechten voor zichzelf.  
Voor beide heb je kracht nodig, en een ieder heeft die kracht. Ergens.  
Ik kijk op jullie neer, ik ken jullie krachten al. Volg de rook, lees de witte letters. Het zal je tegemoet komen…__  
__  
_


End file.
